Hostage
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: Violet chases after her parents, when she accidentally runs into someone she isn't prepared to meet. VioletxSyndrome AU, where Violet chases after her mother at Syndrome's base.


**Violet runs after her parents when she accidentally runs into someone she isn't prepared to meet. **

**xxxx**

"I'm going after mom," I say.

"But she told us to stay here! You can't leave me alone...in the cave." Dash responds.

I give him a reassuring look, "I have to go after mom. What if she gets in trouble, than who will save them?!"

Dash sighs, "Yeah, I guess, but still..."

I place a hand on his shoulder, which is something I wouldn't usually do. "Look, I have to go, but we'll come back for you when this is all over, okay?"

My brother doesn't respond, and his face is grim as I get up and begin to walk towards the exit of the cave, which is also the entrance too. The light of the fire flickers my shadow off the cave walls as I pass by...

"Wait, Vi, can I go with you?" My brother asks, right behind me.

"No, it'll be too dangerous for you." I reply, trying my hardest to speed past my brother's voice, although, he's being the stubborn kid he always is.

"I promise I won't do anything bad, please, please, _pleaaase?" _

I spin around, my eyes full with rage. "YOU ARE NOT COMING ALONG, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Dash's eyes grow wide, and his pupils shrink at every syllable I spit out.

Without another word said, I turn around, and make my way towards the tracks that I suppose my mom followed earlier. The grass is brushing against my black boots, and my supersuit is scratching against my neck, making my skin burn a little, but that could be from constant worrying.

I follow another group of henchmen into what seems to be a metal lair, of sorts. I quickly turn invisible, and start heading towards the end of the tracks.

_Where could mom be? Is she in trouble? I mean, I know dad is, but what about mom? _

I see two henchmen walking inside with sliding doors closing behind them. I quickly hide behind a bush, and give a quick glance behind me, to where a bright light is shinning towards the lair. My deep blue eyes follow the cart as it makes it way into the hallway.

Before thinking, I speed after it, but only slowing down right behind. I crouch down so the man driving wont see me in the rear view mirror. I look around at the surroundings and see grey walls all around, with the doors sliding back and forth for men to come through, or out.

_I wonder where those doors lead to? _

I decide to just stick to the cart, and it leads to longer and more boring yet similar hallways. I poke my head from the end of the cart, to see if any of the doors will open for anyone. But in this highly techno-fashioned place, I doubt it.

Suddenly, I hear doors open behind me. I turn around and see a man casually walking down to the opposite side of the hallway. As he's walking, I spot a card sticking out of his pocket.

My eyes narrow, _'That must be the key to get passed those doors.' _

I turn invisible, and swiftly take the key as he's not looking. Before he is able to feel my presence, I speed off to the opposite end. I place the card in the slot nearby, and the doors shoot up. A grin is plastered on my face, and just as I step my big toe on the floor I hear a gasp.

"Where did my card go? Oh, boss is going to kill me for this!"

_'__I think you have to be more aware of where you place your valuables mister.' _I smirk.

I take off to the next set of doors, and continue to use the same card for these doors. Before I focus to where I'm going I end up at a large, dark grey area where all the carts belong.

I look around in confusion, and see henchmen speaking to each other having cans of...soda maybe or perhaps something else...in their hand. The door slams behind me, and soon some of the men glance over my way with a smile on their faces. I'm pretty sure they're expecting someone else though. They probably wouldn't want a fourteen year old girl showing up at this party, or whatever it is.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" One of them shout.

However, instead of being smart and running away, I stand there in fear.

"Someone get her!" Another shouts.

I turn invisible, and I run in fear of the group of henchmen sprinting after me. I look back a couple of times, with my feet making a dead end. _I thought I made myself invisible...I guess not. _

_'__Oh, man.' _I face the front, and see a man getting ready to punch me square in the face. I duck, and hit the man in the stomach, to which he groans a little covers his stomach with his hand.

I feel the fear build inside my veins and I make myself turn invisible. I send a plasma ball hurling towards the men like a bowing ball, but only smaller. It hits them like electricity and they fall backwards hitting the others like a domino effect.

I across the bodies, with their groans and moans hitting my sensitive ears.

"That stupid girl," one of the henchmen say.

I walk across towards the doors and place the card in, to have the doors slide open. This room is more superior to all the boring colors I've seen so far. It's got a lava looking thing in the front, and a tiki stone in the middle.

"Whoa..." I say, my eyes dilating in wonder.

The sound of clicking heels grows more and more by the minute as I continue to admire this beautiful room.

_'__Quick, turn invisible!' _my mind instructs.

I turn invisible and the lava extracts from itself, allowing an entryway to appear before my eyes, and a tall, slender woman with long blonde hair makes her appearance before me and walks in my direction.

As she comes closer to me, I get a better look at her. _'Man, I hope I look like her when I'm older. She's really pretty.'_

The doors close behind her, and I take a run for the doors across the room. Pulling the card out of my boot, I place it in the slot, and allow the doors to slide open without hesitation.

I see a man looking through the window at something I suppose. It'd have to be something.

I inch closer to the door opening, when I get a better look at the man. He has bright red hair that is in a shape of a fire, and is wearing a white and black suit that's like Dash's opposing red and black.

I turn myself invisible, and step inside the room. As soon as I take a step in, the doors close behind me. I continue to look at this man.

_'__His hair kind of reminds me of Tony. Although Tony's red hair is darker, and slick back.' _

My cheeks burn at my thought, and I can't help but smile a little too wide. I try my hardest to walk quietly past this man, but I keep wondering what he is staring at. I turn my attention to the windows, and see a large rocket facing upwards at the sky. I cannot even suppress a gasp.

As fast as Dash's mile run, the fire-haired man faces towards me, and narrows his eyes. "Who's there?"

I slap my gloved hand over my mouth, which stupidly, causes another sound coming from my direction.

"Show yourself!" The man says, brushing his finger against his wrist.

I back up to the door, hoping he'll stop looking at me. Even though I know he'll continue to gaze. Removing my hand from my mouth, I unwillingly allow myself to be shown.

The man is staring at me with slight confusion. Probably wonder why a teenager is in his lair, as I can tell he is probably the 'boss' the one henchmen was referring to.

"Where is my dad?" I say, unconfidently.

"Your dad?" He says, whispering so the both of us can hear. His blue eyes tear away from mine, and examine my red and black suit.

Out of the blue, he begins to chuckle. "Mr. Incredible has a kid?! Oh this is too good!"

He points a beam at me, and throws me across the room. My back collides with a wall. As I fall, I turn myself invisible, and try to get up. It's swelling as if I've bruised it. I hope that's the only thing that's wrong with it.

"Where'd you go, little Miss Disappear?" The man asks, as his blue eyes scan the floor and walls.

I step behind him, and send a plasma ball rolling his way. His body crashes forward, and hits the computer sitting in his way.

He staggers to get up, and sends a growl in the opposite direction from where I am. "Try and throw a punch at me, you're just a kid!"

I pick up a plant that close by, and try my hardest to hit that against him. "I am almost fifteen!"

"Ack!" He gasps, and his hands grab mine roughly. He tries to pull the plant from my hands, and his greater strength makes me stumble back and have my bottom hit the ground.

He places the plant next to the computer, and stomps towards me with a big smirk on his face. "It seems you lost, super." He points his finger at me, with his other hand touching something on his wrist, and a laser-like beam comes out to cuff my wrists together.

His smirk remaining, he pulls me up and forces me to walk towards the other door, "I know just where to place you."

**xxxxx**

**As you may know some SyndromexViolet is going to happen, but nothing too much. Anyway, suggest in the comments what you think of this chapter, or what you guys want/suspect to happen. XXXXX**


End file.
